David "Murkos" Spchenner
Appearance :David is well-built and toned. His dark purple hair is tied up into a ponytail. He has three ball piercings on his left ear, two on his right, and one on his tongue. He also has a Gothic heart tattooed on his back and has a circular scar in the center of his torso. Clothing :Murkos wears steel-capped black boots. He also has ripped black jeans and a black, pinstriped shirt with purple stripes that he wears open to show his scar. Personality :Murkos has a dark sense of humor; he enjoys watching people squirm in pain, and in his room he has many torture devices, both, for pain and pleasure. He has never liked the people that try to be "super heroes" he thinks it’s all a stunt. However those who are evil, they truly give into their own personal pleasures. Murkos is very calm and collective; he is also smart and will think one step ahead. Even though he is a sick twisted bastard he still gets girls, but obviously they are sick and twisted themselves. Powers and Abilities Summoning :Rather than summoning mythical beasts, Murkos summons torture devices, or parts of them, for use in battle. He can summon just about any torture device you could think of--anything from the guillotine's blade, to the device called the Iron Maiden, to the mass torture device Regiros. Regiros is a guitar that, when played, sounds beautiful to the user but triggers incredible amounts of pain in the minds of everyone else--friend or foe. Certain cords can stimulate more or less pain. :When a torture device is summoned, he can manipulate it as if telekinetically maneuvering it, even if it would normally be too heavy to carry (e.g. he can move the large box Iron Maiden to catch an enemy). He can move whilst summoning, as long as his chants and hand signs aren't interrupted. The only exception to this is when he summons Regiros; with this instrument in play, he cannot move. Weapon Fusion :He can fuse up to two devices at a time, but this takes a long time to do. This means that Murkos will, for example, summon an Iron Maiden and a guillotine. He must summon them by themselves at first (one thing per post). Once both are summoned, he can then fuse different aspects of each device together in order to fashion different, new weapons for his use. For example, he could use spikes from the Iron Maiden plus the joints and blade from the guillotine to form an axe with a head that could slide up and down along the handle. :Once the fused device is destroyed, he must wait for two of his posts before he can try to fuse again. Weaknesses :Murkos must use a complicated series of chants and hand gestures in order to use his ability. With smaller things like blades, the summoning is almost instantaneous; however, the more complicated the trap, the longer it will take to summon. Things like Iron Maiden will leave him vulnerable, since his hands will be busy making the signs; all he can do is run around until he finishes the summon. With Regiros, he cannot move due to the amount of concentration. When he summons something small, like a blade or whip, it has a cooldown post of 1 before he can summon another thing. If he summons an Iron Maiden, it requires a 3-post cool down. With Regiros, it is a cooldown of 7 posts. :It is possible to interrupt Murkos's summoning one of the more complicated torture devices, as it requires him more time to prepare and thus, more time to thwart his ability. Relationships Family :David clearly feels nothing close to "love" for his parents, obvious from the fact that as soon as he had the chance, David brutally murdered his mother and attempted to do the same to his father. However, despite his parents having used him as a test subject with no apparent concern for his well-being, it is unclear whether Murkos was attempting to kill his parents out of a sense of vengeance for his horrific rearing at their hands, or out of his own sadism, as he found their deaths "hilarious"Murkos Bio, History Section and pleasurable. There is a third option, of course... it may have, perhaps, been a twisted combination of both. :It is interesting to note that, even after recovering from using Regiros in the failed attempt to murder his father, Murkos never returned later to finish the job. It may be that despite this young man's insane, sadistic behavior and his father's sick usage of his own son as a test subject for horrifying experiments, Murkos still harbors some twisted affection for his father. History Backstory ---- :David's parents, both scientists, were fascinated by the theory of transportation--specifically, transporting items from one place to another. They began conducting experiments on their son while he was still young. :Their experiments started off small, using things like rocks and knives. When David was eight, they had a breakthrough; he was able to "summon" a knife. :With the help of a psychiatrist, they managed to get his mind on one specific thing: torture. This was how they discovered that David found it easier to summon and manipulate things that related to pain. However, they went too far. :When David was fourteen, he summoned Regiros and played it, resulting in the death of his mother. In truth, David found this hilarious; and so he proceeded to attempt to murder his father, as well. But due to the strain of using Regiros, David only managed to give his father brain damage, resulting in his father losing all feeling and function on the left side of his body. :From then on, David went around spreading his torture far and wide. He now calls himself Murkos, and he finds great pleasure in harming others. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Experiments Category:Science Category:Summoners Category:Titans Together